


May We Meet Again

by Clexa_Supercorp



Category: Clexa Relationship - Fandom
Genre: AU, CEO Lexa (The 100), F/F, Fashion Desingner Clarke, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa_Supercorp/pseuds/Clexa_Supercorp
Summary: Lexa is just having a flashback on the day she first met the blonde goddess at the bar. Just read it and give it a chance.





	May We Meet Again

It has been the longest meeting for Alexandra Woods. Last night was the best night she had, she saw the most beautiful, blue-eyed, blondie. 

"Ms. Woods, do you agree with Mrs. Nia Queen's proposal?" Indra, her partner said.

That seemed to snap her back to reality. Lexa straightened her posture and assumed her "commander-like" aura. "Of course I do. I think that we should expand more to reach more potential partners in the firm. Will that be all?" She asked making eye contact with everyone.

"Yes Ms. Woods. We will make all the necessary steps in order for the firm to reach more clients. Thank you for your time." Mrs. Nia Queen said.

"Very well, you are all dismissed. Thank you everyone." With this, everyone took their leave, leaving Indra and Alexandra behind the conference room.

"What's wrong with you today Lexa? Did a certain blonde, blue-eyed, hottie swamp your mind that you didn't notice we were waiting for your answer for atleast a good five minutes?" Indra said.

"Oh, I didn't notice but yes it was because of her." Lexa said blushing 

"Didn't she say that she was only visiting New York for a week?" Indra asked

This brought back the memory with the blonde. Lexa can still remember what she wore, she was the most beautiful creature she has seen....

**Flashback**

_ "Hello there." The blonde said.  _

_ "Hello." Lexa answered. _

_ Lexa was brought in the club because of Lincoln and Harper, they keep saying that she needs to be laid. In truth, Lexa has been laid a couple times but she never let them stay the night. Lexa never had any problems with having a bed warmer, she was always sought after by all women and men but she never pays attention to any of the men- I mean why would she? She's a lesbian for a reason right? I don't want that stick poking anything in me. Anyway, she always has a type for blondes and this is where the blonde beauty right in front comes in.  _

_ "Do you come here often?" The blonde asked huskyly.  _

_ Lexa was drinking her beer and snorts, "Is that suppose to be a pickup line?" _

_ The blonde looked at her with a smile forming on her pale but smooth looking face, "Umm.. maybe?" _

_ "I think you need to work on that a little." Lexa said smiling _

_ "Well... I think it did work, you are talking to me right? It was only meant for us to have a conversation." The blonde, Clark said showing off her pearly white teeth and a cheeky smile, she offers her hand and says, "My name is Clarke."  _

_ "I'll admit it, that was pretty smart. Lexa." Lexa said facing Clarke to shake her hand.  _

_ "So do you come here often?" Clarke asked again smiling  _

_ "Not really, my friends forced me to "let my hair loose and get laid." Lexa said quoting her friends' words of wisdom _

_ "You must have some fun friends there Lexa." _

_ There. That's the sound that has captured her attention from the blonde. Her voice just sounds like the ocean waves-so soothing, calm, and gentle. It was something that Lexa had to hear everytime now but they literally just met each other, she needs to be patient.  _

_ "You could say that, I barely have time to have fun because of work, my work is very important to me." Lexa said _

_ "I could see that Lexa, your still wearing your suit." Clarke said smiling "I do find those in suits very sexy..." _

_ "Oh. You do?" Lexa said blushing, it wasn't evident because of the darkness in the club _

_ Clarke moves closer towards Lexa's ear and whispers, "Yes Lexa, I do." Clarke then turns around and winks at Lexa. She moves toward the dance floor and moves her finger beckoning for Lexa to follow her. Lexa downs the beer she has left and follows Clarke to the dance floor that is full of people dancing. On her way she sees Lincoln dancing with a pale girl with black hair and Harper talking to a guy at the bar.  _

_ "Lexa, come here." Clarke says. She begins to rub herself on Lexa, snaking her hands up and down Lexa's body pushing their bodies together. Lexa didn't mind, the only thing that Lexa wants to do now is leave the club and go to her bed with Clarke and ravish her but no, she actually wants to do it properly. She wants to spend time with Clarke, with this beautiful girl that has taken her attention.  _

_ "CClarke, how about we sit down now?" Lexa offers _

_ "Ofcourse, are you okay?" Clarke asks genuinely _

_ "Yes, I just feel like we should just talk." Lexa said offering her hand to steer her towards an open booth on the side for them to sit and talk. They get to the booth and face each other. _

_ "Okay Lexa, what's on your mind? I thought your were turned on while we were dancing you had on the "fuck me" look and you look like you were going to tear off my dress ." Clarke says _

_ "Haha, you are funny but you did look "fuck-able" as you were saying." Lexa said. "But no, I was thinking in the lines of hanging out because I find you interesting."  _

_ "Wow, okay. But I do have to tell you that I am only here for a week and by the way, I also do find you.."Fuck-able" was it?" Clarke says. _

_ "Oh. Uumm, well. Can I get your phone number? Maybe we could hang out again? Not in the club? You know, something quiet, something that involves flavor, moaning, and the best thing you have eaten in you life?" Lexa said  _

_ "Lexa, what's on your mind?" Clark asks with a small twinkle in her eye and a smile forming on her face _

_ "Um, good food?" Lexa asks smirking  _

_ "Ohhh.. thought you were trying to infer something there Lexa." Clarke says laughing "But yes I would love to." _

_Clarke adds her number on Lexa's phone and they depart soon after. Lexa meets up with Lincoln and Harper, Lincoln gives her a wink and they all went to their cars and drove home._ _That_ _was_ _the_ _best_ _night_ _for_ _Alexandra_ _Woods_ _...._

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this?


End file.
